Woah that's a surprise
by My Death Note Name Is Neutral
Summary: After coming into his inheritance Harry is shocked to find out that his mate or mates are Greek gods.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I dont own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson or any of their characters

Harry looked at the clock with a excited look on his face in 3 minutes he would turn 16 and come into his would gain a large magical boost and if he had any creature genes he might turn into one of them which was something he didnt want to happen.  
>He didnt want to be a even bigger freak then he already was.<p>

He looked over at his clock and was shocked to see he had 9 secounds before he was offically 16.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9

Harry was filled with an excruicating could hear himself screaming but couldnt make himself of a sudden the pain went away and he let out a small lifted his hand to run it through his hair and froze "No no'He muttered as he quickly slipped into the Dursley's bathroom and locked the door "Ok on the count of three look"

He looked at his reflection and was shocked by what he had cat ears and a lifted a shaking hand up to one of the ears and patted them and to his surprise he had to hold down a purr.  
>"That's why cats purr"<br>He let out a small moan and pressed his head against the cold glass of the mirror.

He heard a small hoot and looked up at the small bathroom window and was surprised to see climbed up to the mirror after noting he had shrunken from 5'7 to 5' let Hedwig in and was surprised to see that it was a letter from his childhood had met his friend Percy Jackson when his uncle had to go to New York City for a work conference.

His shook his head to clear it of the memories and opened the letter

TO Harry

Guess what we the game of capture the flag I told you was coming up we also I got your last letter tough break.  
>I cant believe after everything they would abandon you they better hope I never meet you told me your inhritance was coming Up how was it?<p>

Hey how cool's this some of us demigods got chosen to spend a month with our parents.I mean all of the gods even the minor ones cant say im not worried. I asked and becuase your not exactly mortal you get to come how cools that?  
>I cant wait for you to meet everyone Dad wants to meet you cause I told him about you.<p>

I'll be coming to pick you up in 2 days so make sure you pack

From Percy

Harry couldn't stop the large grin that appeared on his got to see Percy and he got to meet the greek Percy as a friend was one of the things he was grateful for because of the fact Percy wasnt a muggle he could tell him was glad he had Percy espically after Ron and Hermione had left him.

He had told them that he was gay and they had started freaking out and trying to hex him.

The though of the incident brought a few tears to his eyes before he quickly wiped them didnt matter anymore they had left him not the other way let out a small yawn and shook his head he was too tired to deal with all this.

AN:Sorry if it's bad im using wordpad because word isnt working and sorry if its if anyone wants to help me with this Pm me because frankly I need help so please PM so I can discuss it with you and explain what I was thinking.I will Pm you if I get a bunch of people that want to help because I only need one person. 


	2. HELP ME NOT A CHAPTER

Hi people I need two favors to help me with this story 1 vote on my poll 2 Pm and help me with the chapters cause I need your help really badly

I will give u a vitual cookie also look at my Bio and read the challenges u might deide to doone of them.

Remember I need ur help cause my laptops wack 


	3. That's just great

Disclaimer:I dont own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson all I own is a piece of gum and a goldfish called Steve who shall take over the NewBlueTrue helped me with this chapter(wrote most of it)

Harry let out a small sigh as he stumbled across the hall to his small room, tripping on his tail along the way. All the things classified as rare or strange just had to happen to him. 'Why can you just give me a break for once.' He yelled to the world in his head. Quickly he locked his door as soon as he got in the pathetic excuse for a room, couldn't let his relatives see or else they'd think he was even freakier than he already was and they would punish him for it.

He really didn't want a beating so early, knowing his uncle he would be extremely grumping and the beating would be much worse than normal.

"Ok I'm half cat. Wonder what kind of magical creature I am be? " He muttered under his breath as he grabbed a book on magical creatures that Remus had given him out of his trunk.

He flicked through it quickly cursing the fact he couldn't just go sleep and think more about this in the morning. 'Damn curiosity!' he thought, the word Neko catching his eye as he flicked through a few pages and looked at the title.

"Neko" Harry mumbled as he started to read the page

There is only one type of Neko and that is the submissive; all Neko Subs are male. Every male submissive has a mate and in some cases more then one. Many in Neko history had a total of three to five Dominants.

The mate or Dom of a Neko is always male. When the Neko spots his mate he will start to act like his mate but only on a small level. The Neko may pick up little things like running a hand through his hair or might develop a love of something the Dom enjoys. And will instinctively, secretly and sometimes unknowingly scent their mates to ward of others interested in their Dom.

While the Neko is a submissive creature it is still very dangerous. With razor sharp claws, heightened senses and the balance of a cat it is a creature to be feared. Especially when a Neko feels that there mate, kittens and/or themselves are being threatened.

Neko's are very easy to spot because of their half-cat appearance. During an inheritance if a wizard becomes a Neko he will shrink smaller than his original height; get features that give them a more feminine look and grow cat ears and cattail.  
>It is unknown when the first Neko appeared or how they came to be, but it has been confirmed that they are originally from Japan where the magical species name originally came from.<p>

"Well that sure was informative. Wait I have claws?" He looked down at his hands and feet; sure enough there they were his very own cat claws. Harry gave a small smile even if he was annoyed by all of this having claws was pretty cool. He could just imagine all the things he could do with them. He could use them to open something or protect himself from an attacker, maybe even to climb.

The major downside was the fact he was a submissive something that really annoyed him. 'Well at least I'll have a Dominant or two to take care and protect me.' He thought, trying to lighten his mood.

Letting out a sigh he put the book back into his trunk and hid in the floorboards under his bed. "Ugh, I'll think about it in the morning. Maybe when I see Percy my mood will improve." He said sleepily, yawning widely like a cat his crawled in a circle a couple of times on his bed and found a position; promptly falling asleep feeling warm and comfy for once in his life.

MORNING

"Freak! Get down here and make us breakfast!" Yelled Petunia.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry said in a submissive voice, he had learned that talking back would get him nothing but a big bruise. Sighing heavily he got of his bed and dressed quickly forgetting about his appearance completely; so focused on getting down stairs and getting food ready before his uncle saw fit to come and drag him there, Harry thought nothing of his appearance and left his room.

Walking quickly Harry made it downstairs and into the kitchen in less than a minutes, seeing nobody there yet he went ahead and started making breakfast. Halfway through his relatives came down one by one 


	4. To the rescue

Disclaimer:I dont own any characters and NewBlueTrue wrote half of this

"Freak, breakfast better be done by the time I get down there!" Vernon yelled, stomping down the stairs, followed closely by Dudley and Aunt Petunia.

"Yes Uncle Vernon!" Harry said being extra careful not to burn the bacon while cooking the eggs. Years ago he had learned that it was best to cook well and quickly. Cooking the eggs and bacon at the same time insured that.

Finished Harry put the food together on Petunia's favorite China plates and juggled them to the table and set them on the table in front of each of person.

Having yet to look in his nephews direction Vernon didn't see the cat ears atop of Harry's head nor the tail coming out of his bottom where his tailbone was located.

Unfortunately Harry had forgotten to make the morning tea, seeing this Petunia got ready to yell. Looking up the air in her lungs came whooshing out sounding like a gasp causing Vernon and Dudley quickly look up from they're food. What they saw was horrifying (to them of course) their nephew had become even more of a freak and now they couldn't even hide that fact from the neighbors. The longer Vernon stared the dark his face got until it was a deep bluish purple. The emotion of angry was boiling hotly underneath his skin making his skin red look like a demon from hell.

"Freak what did you do? Are you trying to corrupt us with your freakishness? " He erupted " Get out! I don't care if you have nowhere to go. I can't take all this freakishness anymore!" Vernon yelled, grabbing Harry by the scruff of his hair and started dragging him outside.

Dumping him out in the backyard near the gate and backhanded him across his cheek. Feeling that wasn't enough to sate his anger Vernon took off his belt. "Take your shirt off." He hissed.

Once the shirt was off he began swing back and forth the belt landing on Harry's back with a loud 'whack!'.  
>Yesterday, 12:13pm<p>

Harry couldn't stop himself flinching when ever the belt slammed into his back creating a load cracking sound. He could feel the blood running down his back from the cuts where the buckle had dug in.

"This will teach you. You little freak you are worthless!"  
>'No I'm not!' he thought. I'm not worthless. Anger quickly rising inside him he felt his claws slowly growing sharper and he quickly spun around and swiped at his uncle.<p>

His claws caught him in the stomach and instantly blood began the blossom where his claws had cut deep into his skin. His fat uncle gave a yell, pressing a hand to the cuts trying to stoping the blood from flowing.  
>"You freak, think you get away form me? I'll teach you."<p>

He grabbed the shovel and went to hit him but somehow Harry dodged. He felt excited for some reason like he knew that he would win. His uncle swung again and he rolled out of the way. It kept going like this for a few minutes. Swing miss, swing miss. 'Why am I finding this fun?' The thought went briefly through his head but he ignored it and instead concentrated on dodging his uncle's wild swings. And sensed his uncle was getting desperate.

"YOU FREAK STAY STILL!"  
>To his uncle's surprise Harry responded.<br>"Now now uncle, what if the neibours hear. Wouldn't want to ruin your reputation now would you?" Harry taunted in a low voice.

His uncle's face turned a vivid purple now as he swung the shovel as fast as his fat arms would let him. Again Harry dodged all of them but it was harder this time. He could tell that he was losing blood from the large gashes in his back. His uncle obviously could too and Harry gave a large smile. MakingHarry cringe with fear at the pain he surely would feel in a moment.  
>Vernon quickly swung at his arm and it connected with a solid 'Twang'.<p>

"Gahh!"Harry cried as he quickly backed up a few meters. 'Ow,' he thought 'my arm.'  
>He uncle came at him again but there was the sound of something being thrown and with a load thud Vernon fell to the ground.<br>"Harry, you okay?"A conserned voice said making his head shot up to see a boy standing there.

"Percy!"

Percy went to say something but stopped in surprise when he saw what Harry looked like.  
>"Wow Harry you have..."<br>"Apparently I'm half cat"  
>Percy just nodded and shook his head before calling out a name.<p>

To Harry's surprise a white horse with WINGS walked into the backyard.  
>"Wow, what...?"<br>"This is Blackjack he's a Pegasus." Percy said with a small grin at the funny look on his friends face.


End file.
